The Small Flower
by XxDe-JixX
Summary: a ZoroxOC fic. Disclaimer I don't own One Piece, Odasensei does.
1. Entrance

The Small Flower

Written by: Akua111

Chapter 1- Entrance

It was a dark night, the kind that De-Ji liked. She talked to herself in the night. When she arrived at her home, she entered the house quietly, as to not disturb anybody. Nobody noticed as she entered the house, as usual. They just went about their own business, talking and laughing with each other. De-Ji still talked to herself, only quieter now that she was around more people. She wandered off into her room so she could be alone. She started to read her book, and since reading relaxes her, she fell asleep. She was only sleeping lightly though, because she doesn't like people sneaking up on her.

As she was sleeping, somebody outside shouted "PIRATES!!" De-Ji jumped awake, and jumped out her window before anyone came to check on her, she still wanted to be alone. In the dark she got lost, and somehow ended up at the dock. She saw a strange structure with a rope ladder leading up, scared and alone, she needed shelter. So, she climbed the rope cautiously and found a room to hide in. She decided to wait until morning to come out. Nobody would miss her. Since she hadn't had a lot of sleep, she accidentally fell asleep where she was hiding.

The first thing she was aware of was sunlight leaking in through the crack in the bottom of the doorway. She then heard some seagulls cawing, nothing out of the usual for someone who lived relatively close to the ocean. As she walked toward the door, the walls creaked and the structure she was in wobbled slightly. 'strange…' she thought to herslf. As she slowly turned the knob and opened the door carefully so she wouldn't anger anyone if they found her hiding here, she stepped out and gaped in surprise at what she saw. She was looking at the ocean, but not from the dock. She was on a ship! She decided to explore, since she was stuck here, and walked off, and bumped into somebody.

"AAH!" screamed De-Ji in surprise. She had walked into a boy who was not too much older than herself, and about 172 cm (I think that's around 5'7") . As she looked up at the boy with raven black hair, she first quivered with fear, but realized she wasn't helpless, and stood up straight to be ready to fight.

"Hi there!" said the boy with dark hair. De-Ji didn't say anything, afraid that her voice would shake, because she was still scared, but she didn't want to show it, so she looked defiantly up at the boy standing right in front of her.

"Who are you? I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" introduced the boy. He then looked at her quizically as if he were wondering what was wrong with her. She still didn't know what to say, or even if she could speak. She decided to try to speak.

"I'm De-Ji, where am I?" she asked, glad that her voice hadn't shook. She glanced around slowly taking in her surroundings. She saw a goats head for the bow, and some mikan bushes, but other than that, it looked almost like any other ship she had seen.

"You don't know where you are?" Asked this Luffy. "You're on the Going Merry, De-Ji."

Author's note: De-Ji means daisy in japanese, which explains the title 


	2. What To Do With a Stowaway?

Chapter 2-What To Do With a Stowaway?

"The Going Merry?" queried De-Ji with a confused look on her face. She stared intently at Luffy's face, noticing finally that he has a scar under his left eye. She looked at his straw hat, which was hanging from a string on his back.

"Yep, time to eat breakfast, which reminds me, MESHI---!!" he screamed as he unexpectedly ran off and left her standing there, still confused. 'well, I guess I'll follow him.' She thought to herself. As she walked off in the direction that he had dissappeared so quickly, she found that the ship was bigger than she thought, and was soon lost. The first room she came to was a medium-large room with the mast right in the middle, with some hammocks and couches. There was also a door, and she decided to go through the door, which led into a quite luxurious room with a staircase, a hammock, a bookshelf filled with books, and a few treasure chests. 'the chests are strange to have in such a nice room as this' De-Ji said to herself. She then went up the stairs and back outside again. Luckily, she remembered which door she had gone into the first time (actually it was down the mast, but still) and headed off into a different room. As she opened the door, she found herself in what seemed to be a storage sort of room. It had beer barrels, water barrels, more treasure chests, there was also a couple of cannons, and had two doorways leading out. She looked into one of the rooms, and found that it was the fine room she had found before, and decided to go into the other one. It turned out to be a bathroom, so she went outside again, and found where she had stayed the night, it was also a military sort of room, and was filled with a cannon, gunpowder, cannonballs, lifesavers, emergency oars, and the ancor line and the capstand. There were also cleaning supplies. She headed out once again, and finally found Luffy, and some other characters, some of which looked as strange as Luffy.

"Who are you?" they asked, confused. As they stared at me, I stared at them. Luffy mostly, because I had expected him to tell whoever he saw about me. Plus, he was chowing down as fast as he could, and was stealing everyone else's food as they were staring at me.

"Huh? Oh! She's De-Ji! I just met her about 15 minutes ago!" Luffy paused to say, and went on inhaling his and the other's food. De-Ji blushed as the others stared at her and started shouting at Luffy.

"Why didn't you tell us there was somebody on the ship?!"asked a green haired man, who looked like you didn't want to make him mad. "And what are we supposed to do with her?" a long-nosed tan boy asked skeptically. A blonde haired man who had been cooking was now dancing a weird wiggly dance, and saying mellorine over and over again. He also had a heart for and eye, and his eyebrow was curly for some weird reason. A small animal was sitting at the table just looking at me, and I asked it what it was doing at the table, and to my surprise, it answered. "I'm eating, why else would I be at the table?" it asked De-Ji.

"I don't know" De-Ji said as she ogled it. It just surprised her that it could actually talk. Her mouth dropped even farther when it left the table and started walking on two legs toward her. It walked over to me, and started to check my pulse and other things that doctors do.

"She's physically fine." The small animal said to the others. "but what are we going to do with her?" The menacing looking green haired man asked. "that does pose a problem" said a woman with ebony hair. Everybody then just stared at De-Ji, wondering what to do with the girl.


	3. Interview

Chapter 3-Interview

As they stood there staring at her, she started to get nervous from being watched by all of the eyes. She wasn't used to all this attention, since she had been so alone for a long time. They all introduced themsleves to her, and she had already been introduced, so she just stood there awkwardly. Finally, the one named Zoro offered her a seat beside him. She didn't understand why he looked so mean, but was acting so nice. It was really quite odd. The one called Sanji offered her some breakfast, which she took. To her amazement, it wasn't cold cereal, but was instead a nice plate of eggs and bacon and waffles. She gobbled it up almost as fast as Luffy ate everyone else's food. They all stared at her in amazement.

"have you not eaten in a while?" asked Sanji, concered. She had just realized that he was staring down at her, watching her eat his food. She looked up at him, face full of food and swallowed.

"no, it's not that, it's just I haven't had this good of food in a very long time! It's delicious, thank you!" she replied. Then she anime-sweatdropped as the blonde cook ran around in a sort of noodle dance saying shiawase, and mellorine. She turned back to her food, and saw out of the corner of her eye, that Zoro was watching her. She started to get nervous under his gaze, and turned to look at him.

"Can I help you?" she asked sarcastically. Zoro just turned away, not wanting to show how nervous he was at sitting right by her. She just shrugged it off as him bieng the rude kind of person that he looked like, and went on eating the delicous meal that had been placed in front of her. Later on that day, she had been asked to come out of the crow's nest where she had been hiding from them all, and had climbed down the mast to find that all of them were standing in the middle of the open, watching her again. She tried to shrink down and become invisible so they couldn't see her, but it didn't work. She didn't expect it to, but she was still dissappointed.

"so, do you want to start your interview?" asked the long-nosed one who had named himself as Usopp. They were all still staring at her, making her even more nervous. She didn't know how to reply to that, so she sat there almost quivering with nervousness in front of the crew.

"uh… sure." She replied, and Luffy jumped up and started whooping. She just looked at him with a funny expression on her face, not knowing what was going on. She wanted to ask, but all of a sudden she was pushed into a chair and facing Robin. Robin then started asking questions, which she answered to the best of her ability, and at the end Robin went off to tell the others. De-Ji was left alone again, and she sighed in relief. After about 15 minutes, she started to feel that something very serious was taking place, not knowing that the whole crew was disscussing whether she should join their crew or not. Then finally, she saw Chopper, the small animal she had seen before, and walk up to her to congratulate her.

"what was the congratulations for?" she asked curiously. When Chopper told her that she could join their crew if she wanted to, she suddenly smiled for the first time and jumped up happily. She ran off to hug all of the others as Chopper just stood there, him confused this time. He was confused because she hadn't wanted to go back to her ignorant family. They barely paid attention to her, unless she didn't want it, and was then stuck in some bad situations. When she had got to the room they were talking to each other in, she ran up to them, and hugged them.


	4. Crushes?

Chapter 4- crushes?

As she ran up and hugged each of them, all of their reactions were different. First, she hugged the love cook, and he started the noodle dance and the whole ten yards, next she ran up and hugged Luffy, and he just stood there, not knowing what to do, she then moved on to Nami, who charged her money again, and Robin, who was the first one to hug back. She had even said you're welcome, because she already knew what was going on. When at last, she came to Zoro. When she hugged him, he just stood there, face monotone as usual. She unhugged him, and frowned at his unfeeling expression. He then frowned back at her, not knowing what she was thinking. Then suddenly, he walked off and climbed down the mast to what turned out to be the men's quarters. She wanted to follow him, but was unsure if a girl was allowed in the men's quarters. So she decided to not mess with that issue, and climbed up the mast instead and sat in the crow's nest again. A little later, an hour she thought, she heard creaking wood again, but it was a different noise, like someone was moving. She looked down, and saw some green hair ascending the mast. He was looking down, so she didn't see her, and she was short enough so you couldn't see her in the crow's nest either. Little did she know that he knew she was here. She got scared that he would be mad at her again, and crawled quietly to the other side, and curled up into the fetal position, but she was watching the spot where he would climb up into. When he got up to the top, he silently climbed into the crow's nest, looked around so he could see if anyone was close enough to hear, and started to speak.

"Hey, De-Ji. I wanted to apologize for seeming so cold earlier. I'm not totally emotionless, I just wanted to let you know." He said a little quietly. It was odd, he seemed nervous, and she was so surprised at this, she looked at him and said, "That's good to know…" she said carefully. He lifted his head up from its low position he had put it in, and looked directly into her green eyes. He sighed, and left the crows nest, making her alone again. She started to feel lonely right after he left, so she got up and ran to the other side of the crow's nest and called down, " Zoro, please stay with me, I don't want to be alone anymore." The patch of moss on his head looked up, and he smiled softly. She saw this, and smiled back, knowing that it must be rare for him to smile. As he started to climb up, she watched him move. His large muscles moved smoothly, almost gracefully. It was quite interesting to watch. When he reached the top, he climbed in and sat beside her. After a few minutes, he fell asleep and was starting to snore. De-Ji giggled, and leaned on his shoulder, and closed her eyes. It was a very comfortable position for both of them. He stopped snoring, but she still thought that he was asleep, but he opened an eye and looked down at her brown curly hair. He smiled softly again, and thought to himself, 'she is so beautiful…" and closed his eye and fell back asleep. She shifted her head minutely, just enough so she could see his face, and she thought to herself, 'he is a really nice guy, he just doesn't like to show it. He's very strong and handsome, too.' She then turned her head back, and fell asleep on his shoulder.

"LUNCH EVERYBODY!!" Sanji screamed, waking up De-Ji and Zoro. "MESHII--!" Luffy yelled, anxious for the midday meal. De-Ji and Zoro looked at each other, and blushed. Then hurriedly climbed down the mast to go eat. By the time they got down, they had stopped blushing, and everyone headed in to go eat lunch. The Lunch menu was tomato soup and grilled cheese sandwiches. A simple dinner, but a very good one. "wow, I haven't had this in such a long time! I love this stuff!" De-Ji exclaimed, and started sucking her food like a vacuum again. To everyone's surprise, Zoro walked in and sat by De-Ji. They all looked at each other strangely, and shrugged it off, thinking it was just a coincidence. De-Ji finished, and headed off toward the crow's nest. Zoro finished his food and left, but he closed the door so they wouldn't see that he went too.


	5. Why Did You Leave?

Chapter 5- Why Did You Leave?

De-Ji was up in the mast, waiting for Zoro to join her. Then, when she heard the creaking of the wood saying that Zoro was heading up the mast, her heart leapt for joy. When Zoro poked his head over the mast, De-Ji couldn't help but smile. As Zoro climbed up and looked over the edge of the crows mast, he saw De-Ji smiling, and couldn't resist smiling as well. De-Ji saw Zoro smiling and her smile became even wider. Zoro finished climbing over the edge and sat down by De-Ji. Smiling, the two happily fell asleep leaning on each other.

After awhile, De-Ji woke up. She wasn't able to sleep for too long, and the only reason she was able to take that nap earlier was because she had had a bad night's sleep earlier. She didn't want to sit up here with nothing to do, so she climbed down to borrow a book from Robin. She tried finding the WQ(Women's Quarters) but got lost on the ship again. She didn't know the ship that well, even though it was a quite small caravel. So as she wandered around the caravel, Robin found her. De-Ji was relieved that she had found Robin, now she could get a book and get back to the crow's nest.

Zoro woke up soon after De-Ji left, and seeing her gone, assumed that she had left him. And so, he sadly left the crow's nest, and went all the way down to the mens' quarters. He was relieved that nobody was there, and just sat on his bed. Eventually, he made himself so frustrated and angry, that he had grabbed something and threw it against the wall. It turned out to be a lamp once he had regained his sight from his anger. He cleaned up the mess, and fell asleep on his bed.

De-Ji went back to the crow's nest (it was the highest point on the ship, very easy to find) and climbed up, and finding Zoro not there, put down her borrowed book, and set off to find where he had went. And, still thinking that the men's quarters were off limits to girls, didn't look down there. Once she had looked everywhere she thought she was allowed, she sadly wandered the ship. But she didn't show her sadness, for fear of any of the crew to worry about her.

"DINNER!!" cried Sanji, loudly so everybody could hear. De-Ji was the first in, and she quietly waited for the other members of the crew to arrive, especially Zoro. First to enter was Usopp, next was Luffy, then Chopper, then Nami and Robin arrived at the same time, every time the door opened, De-Ji's heart leaped and her head looked up quickly, thinking it was Zoro. They all waited a little more for Zoro to come, but he didn't and so they ate without him. It was a delicious meal composed of steak (for Luffy) and lots of vegetables like potatoes and greens, and also with some fruits. For the ladies, dessert was an lovely chocolate cake. As soon as De-Ji had finished eating, she went back up to the crow's nest, expecting Zoro to be there. He wasn't. now De-Ji was seriously worried about him, he was missing most of the afternoon, and he didn't show up to dinner. Of what she knew of him, this wasn't like him at all. She finally decided to enter into what she thought was the forbidden zone, the men's quarters.

As she climbed all the way down the mast, she spied a small patch of green on a pillow not too far away form the mast. Slowly and silently she walked over to Zoro. She shook his shoulder slightly, to find out he wasn't asleep at all. He looked up at her pitifully with slightly red, puffy eyes, which had been from crying a little. "Zoro, are you okay?" asked De-Ji worriedly. "Why did you leave me?" he asked, trusting her to see him like this. "I went to go get a book, because I couldn't sleep." De-Ji answered him, still worried a little. "Oh. I thought you didn't want to be with me." He said, but he looked happier. And so they climbed back up the mast together.


	6. The Attack

Chapter 6-The Attack

It started out like a normal day. Sanji woke everyone up for breakfast, too early in De-Ji and Zoro's opinions, and they all ate and went their separate ways. Luffy went to sit on the goat shaped bow at the head of the ship, Chopper and Usopp were working on new medicines and concotions, Nami sat in her lawn chair, working on her tan, Sanji was cooking up a snack for Nami, Robin, and De-Ji. Zoro and De-Ji weren't in the crow's nest today, though. Zoro was working out, while De-Ji sat close by and watched.

All of a sudden, there was a deafening BOOM as a cannon was fired at the unsuspecting Going Merry. As soon as everybody picked themselves up from bieng knocked down from the aftershock, they all ran to the starboard(right) side of the caravel, and saw a large ship approaching. Then everybody but De-Ji ran to their battle stations, and waited for the foreign ship to draw near. De-Ji hadn't moved from the starboard side, though. Because she recognized the ship from earlier in her life, when it had attacked her town. That was exactly the reason why her town was so against pirates.

"Warumono…" De-Ji said to nobody in particular. As the ship drew nearer, Usopp started to fire cannons at it, practically deafening De-Ji in the process. Ears ringing, she ran over to Zoro, and tried to shout over the cannon blasts. "Zoro! That's Warumono's ship! He tried to attack my hometown about 2 years ago! He has the power of the gisou gisou no mi(camo camo fruit)! Be careful!" De-Ji tried to yell to Zoro. But Zoro just looked down at her, with a slightly confused look on his face, because for all he knew, De-Ji was just moving her lips. He couldn't hear her warning at all. De-Ji looked back up at him, wondering if he had heard her. The cannon firing was becoming too loud for De-Ji now, she had to find somewhere that was quieter, so she ran off in search of a room that had a good solid door that wouldn't let through much noise.

A little while later, the cannons had stopped firing. De-Ji thought the fight was over, and went outside to conragulate the victory to the straw hats. Unfortunately, the cannons had only stopped because the Going Merry was bieng boarded, and everyone had their hands full with fighting the opposing crew. As De-Ji poked her head out, Warumono saw her and caught her by her hair, De-Ji tried to scream to Zoro, but he was fighting too intently to hear anything.Warumono then seemed to dissappear, using his fruit power, and headed over to his own ship, after he got there, he sent up a blue flair motioning his crewmates to come back and leave the Going Merry behind. After his crew followed him onto his ship, he changed back so everyone could see him and De-Ji, his new prisoner.

"MUGIWARAS! DO YOU SEE HER? YOU WILL HAVE TO FIND ME AND TAKE HER FROM ME IF YOU WANT HER BACK!" Warumono screamed to the other ship. The straw hat crew watched as the whole ship turned invisible, due to Warumono using his ability to blend him, and other things in with his surroundings. All the mugiwaras could do is stare at the dissappearing ship and crew. As soon as they snapped out of their trance they were trapped in, they all set off to go find De-Ji. To their surprise, Zoro was the first to snap out of his trance, and set off to work on the sails to make little Merry go faster. But, they had no idea where they had run off to. Zoro racked his brain for an answer, and remembered that Chopper could sniff out things like a blood hound. Zoro ran up and said to Chopper, " Chopper, you can smell really good right, can you smell where they went?" Chopper at first was a little shocked at Zoro's intensity of chasing the ship, and finally replied, "yes, they went off in south-eastern direction."

"YOSH!"


	7. Captivity

Chapter 7-Captivity

Everyone stared at Zoro disbelievingly when he said that. "Don't you guys want to follow our new crewmate?" Zoro asked, trying to cover his action. "Well, yeah. But, we just didn't know you didn't want to follow her that badly." Nami said, still not believing her ears. Everybody set off to do their jobs, but Zoro did his the fastest and with the most vigor. Once he was alone again without De-Ji, he asked himself, 'Why am I doing this?' for he had forgotten what that feeling was like when she was around him. He seemed to be floating, but when he looked down, his feet were planted firmly on the ground. His heart would pound whenever he saw her. Once in a while he wondered, is this love? But now that she wasn't here, he forgot what that was like. He thought himself a fool, falling for a lady so quickly. He then remembered her face, and sighed. He needed to sort out his feelings. And, since all there was to do was to wait, he went to work out, so he could be ready to fight. After a while he stopped, so he wouldn't be too tired when he fought. He then took a nap to conserve his energy. All the while, he stayed away from the rest of the crew so he wouldn't have to explain his previous actions. Once he had woken up, he felt strangely empty inside. At first, he thought it was hunger, but after he had a snack, it was still there. He dediced to ignore it, and wait to arrive at the enemy ship.

De-Ji screamed her head off for Zoro, but they were too far away to hear. She knew, but she still wanted to scream her heart and lungs out so they would find her. Tears came to her eyes when she thought of them not finding her. But, she knew that wouldn't happen, she didn't know how, but they would find her, no matter what. Meanwhile, she needed to focus on surviving. She heard Warumono calling for her to get him a drink. She got one and gave it to him, all she needed to do is survive, is what she kept telling herself. Warumono wanted her to jump into the ocean, and put on a show for his crew and him, but De-Ji couldn't take any more orders, and defied him and said "NO!" Warumono jumped up and shouted at her, "WHY NOT?! AS LONG AS YOUR CREW IS NOT HERE, I CAN ORDER YOU AROUND HOWEVER I WANT!" De-Ji stared in disbelief at what he had just said. "That's Not How That Works!!" she screamed at her captor. She ran off, feeling so alone, but she could not let herself cry. They would think of her as weak if she let them see her cry. That was the last thing she wanted at that moment. She found a dark room, and hid in it, waiting for her crew to come back and get her. After a few hours, she got hungry. Luckily, she found some food in here. There was some smoked meat, some fruits, and some vegetables as well. She ate a little of everything, and so she and her stomach were still waiting on her crew that she missed so much were here. She missed everything about her crew, even though she hadn't been a member that long. The way smells drifted everywhere on the ship from Sanji cooking, the way there were distant hyper sounds coming from Luffy and maybe some of the others. At first she had thought that was annoying. but now that it was so quiet, she missed it. Warumono had stopped looking for her, since she was just a captive. He knew she wouldn't jump in the water, because if she did, it would be even harder for the crew to find her, since she was so small, their eyes could easily miss her floating head and shoulders sticking out of the water. She had also thought of that, and that was the reason she didn't jump in. she also missed the way Zoro was always beside her, the way he slept, and occasionally snored. 'Why couldn't they come sooner?' she asked herself, knowing that they were doing all they could to try and find her. Suddenly, she heard a loud BOOM!

"DE-JI!! WHERE ARE YOU?" she heard over the loud noises of cannons and clashes of metal on metal, and gunfires and everything. They had at last, come for her. She ran outside, and found a huge frenzy of people fighting, and just as she found Luffy, Warumono was beaten.

* * *

only 1 more chapter after this! pls review! flames welcome!


	8. Rescued

Chapter 8-Rescued

"Luffy…" said De-Ji, holding back the start of tears. Luffy made a confused strangled noise, and looked at De-Ji. He smiled so big, that it seemed it wouldn't fit his face. He laughed a little, and sat down. De-Ji looked around, and saw that everyone had left. They were scared out of their wits, seeing their boss beaten. She looked around the beaten people laying on the floor, looking for Zoro.

"Hey," she heard behind her. She turned around and saw Zoro right behind her. She looked up at him, and tried to hold back the tears that were starting to build up in her eyes. As she continued to look at Zoro, she felt a single tear slip down her cheek. "Zoro…" she started, not knowing what else to say. He blinked slowly. "yes?" he inquired. He looked down at her, and saw the tear slide down her left cheek. Slowly, almost unsurely, he lifted his arm, and gently wiped the tear from her chin, where it rested. Even more slowly, he brought the arm around to behind her head, and moved his head down, and let his lips meet hers. De-Ji was surprised at first, but then closed her eyes. As the kiss lasted a little longer, De-Ji slowly put her arms up around his shoulders.

"Zoro, what are you doing?" asked the captain, with his head tilted sideways. The swordsman looked back up, and blushed as he noticed the rest of his nakama staring at him and De-Ji. Quickly, he moved his arms back to his side, and turned around. To his dismay, he found Chopper checking some of the wounded. Chopper looked up, and saw him blushing. "Zoro are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Chopper asked as he walked up to his taller crewmate. He turned into his heavy point so he could reach Zoro's forehead. "No, you're not sick…" Chopper said, wondering why his face was so red. Zoro turned back around, to see the rest of the mugiwaras were still looking at them. Nami started giggling, while Sanji was looking like he was going to cry. Robin looked actually happy for him. Luffy and Chopper still looked a little confused. Usopp started blushing, even though he wasn't the one doing the kissing. He looked down at De-Ji again, who was blushing, and looking down at her sandals. "Let's go," he whispered softly to De-Ji. De-Ji looked up, and smiled. They left together, headed toward the crow's nest.

"well that was weird. Let's party! With meat!" Luffy laughed as he forgot the whole thing, and headed off toward the ship. Nami and the others sighed, and followed their captain. Zoro headed off into the wrong direction, and De-Ji gently pushed him in the right direction. As the others passed them, walking faster than they were, they heard a few sorrys, but everyone continued walking. When everyone had passed the two, Zoro "accidentally" brushed his hand against hers, and De-Ji saw the hint, and slipped his hand into hers. Slowly, they continued to walk back to the ship. When they got there, the party was already started. De-Ji looked at all the food hungrily, and looked up at Zoro. "Okay, I get it, go have some fun." He said, as he started to reach for some grog. De-Ji saw what he was reaching for, and gave a dissapproving look to him. He saw it, and sighed. "I won't drink too much, promise." He said. De-Ji still looked a little dissappointed at him, and he finally put his arm back by his side. They let go of each others hands, and headed off into different directions according to different tastes. During the madness, they occassionally bumped into each other, and smiled. De-Ji got tired of the party after the first five hours, and headed up toward the crow's nest for some peace and quiet. Zoro saw her, and followed her up. And together, they slept and read.

The End.

* * *

Author's Note: last chappie! happy? sad? pls review!


End file.
